The Stronger Miko
by kuteluver
Summary: Inuyasha finds out about Kagome when Kagome didn't want him to know. Now that he knows will he still travel with her? let alone be in her presence? And how did Kagome get so sick? Read, Review to find out more...
1. Chapter 1

**The Stronger Miko**

Kagome and Inuyasha are walking through a forest far away from the village where the old priestess Kaede lives. Miroku, Shippo, Sango, and Kilala, their fellow companions, were out of the village helping the villagers with their daily chores when Kagome sensed a piece of the sacred Shikon Jewel. Inuyasha, not wanting to pass up the chance to fight over a shard of the sacred jewel, before the evil, deceiving Naraku laid his dirty, stinking, filthy hands on it. Kagome was pretty reluctant to go shard hunting or in this case killing for a shard. She would have gone without complaint but unknown to Inuyasha she was getting sick and was able to use her miko powers, now that she was able to control them better, to hide her scent. But when she started to protest Inuyasha picked her up and her giant canary yellow bag and started running off in the direction Kagome claimed the jewel shard was being used.

However, the fight for the shard was done and Inuyasha was becoming more and more concerned about Kagome. She was talking very little and looked somewhat sick from behind. The other thing that was bothering him was that he couldn't smell her sweet scent, the one that drives him crazy. The more he tried to figure out what was wrong the more he just confused himself, because it was not he who killed the demon, but Kagome.

Flashback

Kagome and Inuyasha reach the area where Kagome sensed the jewel shard strongest. If it wasn't for the fact that they were looking for the jewel shard they would have never known this place existed. The area was completely surrounded by trees and bushes. The trees were so thick; they put the area into semidarkness. In the center of this area, is a beautiful lake that glowed silver and gold in the darkness.

Kagome closes her eyes to concentrate on where the shard might be. She opens her eyes and looks into the lake. As she turns to look at Inuyasha a giant wave starts, trying to get to Kagome. However Inuyasha, seeing this before it happened, grabs Kagome and puts her on a very high tree branch where the tidal waves that appeared out of nowhere couldn't reach her.

Inuyasha begins to attack water demon, only to have the demon spread into little puddles and reform again whenever he managed to hit it. A ball of water catches Inuyasha by surprise from behind and another from the front, knocking him into a tree, a defining cracking sound heard throughout the entire clearing. Kagome watches in horror as the water demon shows its true form and looks at the unmoving Inuyasha. The water demon is water snake about 30 feet long. She notices a small amount of blood trickling down his head and his arm in a strange angle.

"Oh Kami. INUYASHA WAKE UP. PLEASE! INUYASHA!" Kagome sees the water snake demon go in for the finishing move. "INUYASHA!" She suddenly glows with her bright miko powers. The water snake demon distracted by the glow from Kagome, looks away from the unconscious Inuyasha. Inuyasha opens his eyes and sees Kagome floating down from her position on the tree branch.

"Give me the Jewel Ssssshard girl and I just might let you live." The water snake demon hissed at Kagome.

"Leave your jewel shard and Inuyasha alone and I just _might _let _you_ live." Kagome said in a low murderous voice that sent chills down Inuyasha's neck.

"HA. A puny little human like you can do nothing to hurt me. Let alone kill me. Your threatssss mean nothing to me. You can't do anything you lowly stinking hu-" the water snake demon's sentence is cut short when Kagome reaches the ground. As her feet touch the floor a bow made out of Miko power appears in front of her as well as an infinite amount of arrows. All the arrows start shooting at once and not even two minutes later from when Kagome's attack began the water snake demon becomes purified and evaporates, leaving no trace that there was even a demon around. The Jewel Shard flies over to Kagome and she grabs it, purifying it with her touch then pockets it. Inuyasha just gaps at the now transformed miko in front of him. Her eyes turned into a silvery grey color, while her hair also turned silvery-white like Inuyasha's. She walks over to him and picks up his broken arm carefully in her hands. Silvery miko power flow from her hands to his arm first, then to the rest of his body, healing him instantly to perfection. He stares at the beautiful, powerful miko in front of him, looking into her eyes. Suddenly she blinks and her eyes go blank; blink again and her eyes are back to their chocolate brown color, as well as her hair back to its normal color.

"Inuyasha? What happened? Where is the demon? Why are you covered in blood? Are you hurt?" She begins to look at him trying to find a cut or gash on his lovely muscular body. He stares at the girl searching frantically for a wound; he chuckles at the girl stopping her from search. "What are you laughing about?"

"Kagome I'm fine."

"Inuyasha did I- did I… change?"

"What do you mean?"

"I mean… you know what, never mind."

"Kagome I didn't do anything. It was you who purified the demon too much that that killed it."

"So I did do it again."

End Of Flashback

Inuyasha looks at the back of the girls head. 'So she has known all this time and never told me. But why? Why wouldn't she want to tell me?' He takes a pause from his thoughts to smell his favorite scent that he is able to drown himself in; however he can't smell it.

Who is this new Kagome?

And why is it that Inuyasha can't smell the now strong miko in front of him?

Stay Tuned to Find Out…


	2. Chapter 2

**The Stronger Miko**

Last time on **The Stronger Miko**

Inuyasha looks at the back of the girls head. 'So she has known all this time and never told me. But why? Why wouldn't she want to tell me?' He takes a pause from his thoughts to smell his favorite scent that he is able to drown himself in; however he can't smell it.

--

'Why doesn't she smell right' sniff 'She's sick. Damn it Kagome. Why aren't you telling me anything?' Inuyasha jumps in front of Kagome. He looks at her and takes a step back in shock. Kagome's eyes are blank and he now notices Kagome's miko power emanating from her. Her face is completely flushed and when he goes close to her a barrier forms around her and he is thrown back. He skids to a stop on all fours. When he sees Kagome tears are rolling down from her blank eyes. 'Why is she crying?' He walks up to her slowly and takes out the Tetseiga; it turns to that red color to destroy barriers and slowly puts the tip of it on Kagome's shield. It starts to part. Just as he started to put more pressure her barrier grew stronger and more powerful; so strong and powerful that the Tetseiga is blown to the other side of the clearing. He jumps over to where the Tetseiga fell and returns in a single leap. Inuyasha looks at the young girl carefully and notices she is sweating.

'Shit she has a fever, and the way she is acting isn't helping'

"Kagome? Kagome if you hear me answer me"

"…"

"Kagome, I know you can hear me. Kagome please let me help you. You've helped me when I've been horrible to you; you've help when I was almost dragged into hell with Kikyo before finishing what I had to. Kagome please I want to help you. Please, let me help you like you've always helped me." Kagome's power disappears from view, though he could still feel its presence in the air as though waiting for him to try something to then go on the attack. As the last of Kagome's visible powers disappear, she pitches forward Inuyasha catches her easily, but upon contact he almost drops her.

'Kagome, why in the hell are you so hot? And since when? And how didn't I notice? Stupid ass, if only I would have paid attention to her more this wouldn't be so bad.' He touches her head. 'I need to find help. She's boiling. I'll take her to her time. She has better medical herbs in her time than here in mine.'

He begins to run to the Well. In his panicking state he runs faster then he ever has before. About half way to the well Kagome begins coughing really harshly and very hard. She moans and cuddles closer to Inuyasha, holding onto his haori, in return he hugs her closer. They reach the Well in record time. Inuyasha jumps into the Bone Eater's Well and when he jumps out he appears in the well house in Kagome's era. He takes a sniff, trying to find Kagome's family only to find their scent is old. Inuyasha runs and jumps up to Kagome's balcony and pries the doors open with his claws. He hurries inside and places the girl on the bed. He goes back to close the balcony doors. He touches Kagome's head and finds that she still has a very high fever. He grabs her as well as the blanket she is laying on and goes into the living room, where he puts her down on the sofa, head propped up by pillows. He sits by the girl and brushes a strand of hair off her pretty face.

'She needs something to eat. Hell I need something to eat as well.' He gets up, carefully tucking the sides of the blanket in so Kagome would be all snuggly warm, and heads to the kitchen to make some ramen. Once in the kitchen, he sniffs out the packets of ramen and finds an entire cabinet full to the edge with every flavor of ramen there is. He takes three from the cabinet, mentally reminding himself to thank whoever bought the ramen, and starts making the ramen the way Kagome taught him. Once the ramen is complete he separates the ramen by giving himself the most ramen in a bowl and puts Kagome's in another bowl and in the mircowave to stay warm until he would attempted to wake her. He begins to inhale his food, and in the middle of one of his slurps a high-pitched scream fills the house.

What is going on?

Why does Kagome begin to attack Inuyasha when he attempts to help her?

Who is screaming as though they are dying?

Stay Tuned to Find Out...


	3. Chapter 3

**The Stronger Miko**

Last time on **The Stronger Miko**

Once the ramen is complete he separates the ramen by giving himself the most ramen in a bowl and puts Kagome's in another bowl and in the mircowave to stay warm until he would attempted to wake her. He begins to inhale his food, and in the middle of one of his slurps a high-pitched scream fills the house.

--

Two people are seen sitting in the middle of an open field with nothing but grass around. The sky is clear blue with white clouds floating about in the sky. In the distance behind the person sitting in the red outfit is a forest that goes on as far as the eye can see. Behind the one sitting a completely different outfit then the companion is a wooden well. The two people seem like they are chatting happily. Suddenly one of them ask a question.

"Hey Inuyasha, do you really plan on going to hell with Kikyo?" as this is asked the sky begins to turn blood red.

"Of course Kagome. I love her." Inuyasha answers with a happy grin.

"But what if I said I didn't want you to go, then what?" Kagome askes cautiously.

"I would have to tell you that I must go. I love her and her alone. Besides I have nothing esle to live for."

"What about Sango, Miroku, and Shippo?"

"What about them? They are all dead" Inuyasha points behind her and what she sees makes her heart stop; Sango, Miroku, Shippo, Kilala, Kaede and everyone they have met on their journey for the jewel shards lay in a puddle of their own blood. Kagome looks at Inuyasha, who is still smiling happily, ans notices Kikto behind him, neat the forest's edge.

"Inuyasha, what about Naraku and the jewel?"

"Naraku is pinned to the tree over there. Kikyo and i did it, after we killed all but one who keeps me connected to this world."

Kagome notices from the corner of her eye Kikyo taking aim with her bow and arrow.

"Inuyasha please, listen to me. I love you."

"No you don't"

Kagome now notices Naraku waking up, opening his eyes and his demons gathering around him.

"Inuyasha, please don't side with them. They are just going to betray you. Please stay with me, I love you."

Inuyasha readies his claws. "You can't love me. I only love Kikyo"

Naraku's demons surround her and a few wrap themselves around Kagome and begin to squeeze tightly. She screams out in pain and struggles to get free. She feels something bite her leg and she watches in horror as Kikyo shoots Inuyasha in the back and starts dragging him into hell with her. He kisses her passionatly as they start sinking into hell... Then everything is bright...

Does Inuyasha get dragged into hell?

And what of Kagome, will she die in the clutches of Naraku's demons?

And what is that bright light?

Stay Tuned to Find Out...


	4. Chapter 4

Last time on **The Stronger Miko **

Naraku's demons surround her and a few wrap themselves around Kagome and begin to squeeze tightly. She screams out in pain and struggles to get free. She feels something bite her leg and she watches in horror as Kikyo shoots Inuyasha in the back and starts dragging him into hell with her. He kisses her passionately as they start sinking into hell... Then everything is bright...

--

Inuyasha runs into the living room seeing Kagome screaming and attempting to pet out of the sheets. He goes to here and tries to peel her out of the quilts. While this is happening she hits her leg on the coffee table and screams out again as a crack is heard from the impact.

"KAGOME, WAKE UP! ITS NOT REAL," Inuyasha tries to yell over her to get her out of the state she is in. He picks her up and sits her upright. "Kagome, KAGOME!" He gently taps her face. She slowly opens her eye and blinks for a couple of seconds before she starts screaming again. "Kagome! Everything is fine. Its ok." He holds her in his arms for a few minutes until her breathing goes back to normal. She looks around and sees Inuyasha holding her against his chest. She looks around the room and notices that she is not in the feudal era but in her living room in her era. She takes a sweaty, shaky hand and touches his face. She then takes the other hand and puts it on his chest and sits up straighter. She throws her arms around him in a hug while she's crying, shocking him.

"Ka-Kagome?"

"Inuyasha, don't you ever leave me. I love you too much." Her grip loosens and he knows she's fainted again. He just sits there and stares off into space, thinking about her confession.

"You love me? How could you? I'm just a filthy half-breed." He picks her up and puts her back on the couch touching her head. "Shit, why isn't her fever going down!" He thinks to himself, back to his childhood when he was so sick his mother was afraid that she thought he was going to die. To cure him she gave him some of her blood. However she said it only worked because she has deep affection for him. She said, "You are never to do what I am about to do. The only exception is when you care for this person with all your heart, you are willing to give your life for this person and… "

'Love this person with all your heart and soul and cannot bear to live without them.' He thinks to himself for a moment, 'Well I do love her and care for her. I wouldn't be able to live without Kagome in my life. She broke the wall I built after my mother died. Not even Kikyo was able to do that. If it weren't for Kagome I probably would have become a ruthless demon. I suppose its worth a shot.'

He shakes the girl awake. "Kagome, Kagome time to wake up." Her eyes flutter open and tightly close. Inuyasha turns off the light. He goes back to the sick girl and since he is a dog-demon his night-vision is excellent, so he avoids bumping into anything. When we gets back to the girl on the couch, he takes the girl and places her head in his lap running his hands through her hair. He takes note of her increasing fever.

"Inuyasha, where are we?"

"We're at your house, we are in your era. How do you feel?"

"I feel… very cold. I have a big ass headache. And I feel very, very sleepy" He felt her shiver every occasionally and noticed her eyes beginning to droop.

"Kagome, if I told you I know of a way to cure you would you let me try?"

What does Kagome say?

And will Inuyasha admit his feelings to his dear true love?

Stay Tuned to Find Out...


	5. Chapter 5

Last time on **The Stronger Miko **

"Inuyasha, where are we?"

"We're at your house, we are in your era. How do you feel?"

"I feel… very cold. I have a big ass headache. And I feel very, very sleepy" He felt her shiver every occasionally and noticed her eyes beginning to droop.

"Kagome, if I told you I know of a way to cure you would you let me try?"

--

"Nah, its ok Inuyasha. I'll be fine. I'm sure plenty of rest and some medicine and I'll be fine"

"Well, now that I have your attention, Kagome, let me ask u something."

"Not now," her eyes droop to almost closing, "too sleepy".

"Kagome!" Inuyasha said sternly.

"What!" Kagome replies whiningly

Inuyasha sighs. "Tell me where this medicine is? You need to take some."

"I just want to sleep."

"Tell me where it is"

"Let me sleep!"

"How many times has this happened?"

"Twice"

"…" Everything is silent. All that is heard is Kagome's labored breathing. Inuyasha replies in a low tone, "Kagome, why have you never told me."

"Because… it doesn't matter."

"Kagome, it does matter. Now we could kill Naraku easily"

Kagome just stares at him, sadness, anger and fever all showing through her eyes.

"IS THAT ALL YOU CARE ABOUT!" Kagome screams at a shocked Inuyasha. "YOU KNOW WHAT, INUYASHA, GET OUT. GET OUT NOW. WHEN I FEEL BETTER I'LL GO BACK." Tears show in her eyes. And she takes a deep breath, frightening Inuyasha with the way that her breathing sounds, "Inuyasha, just please go. I can take care of myself. Like I said this has happened twice. And both times I was alone."

"But Kagome…"

"Inuyasha either get out or I will S-I-T you so hard, you'll end up in the feudal era."

Inuyasha looks at her. Miko power was surrounding her but instead of it being pink or silver it was blood red.

What is up with Kagome's power?

Will Inuyasha leave Kagome alone?

What is the meaning of this blood red Miko power coming from Kagome?

Stay Tuned to Find Out...


	6. Chapter 6

Last time on **The Stronger Miko **

"Inuyasha either get out or I will S-I-T you so hard, you'll end up in the feudal era."

Inuyasha looks at her. Miko power was surrounding her but instead of it being pink or silver it was blood red.

--

He stands up, thinking that's her way of saying "Get out or I will hurt you", and walks to the door and looks back at her. Kagome's face is flushed to the color of a tomato. He sees her eyes begin to droop and her trying with all her might to stay conscious. However, right in front of his eyes her red miko power was growing more and more with each passing second, more intense, and so very intense that he could feel it.

"Kagome please let me help you… I- I don't want you to be alone."

"I don't need your help. You never wanted to help me before. You broke my heart in every single time you when to see your stupid corpse. But did you ever consider my feelings? No. Hell no. All that mattered to you is that you got what you wanted. No if and or buts about it. Your precious jewel, your revenge, keeping me miserable, and your unloving dead miko who only wanted to use you to relieve her of duties as a priestess and a protector of the sacred jewel. She wanted you human instead of who you really are."

She was beyond the verge of tears as they came streaming down her face, however she attempts to gain control. "But you know what Inuyasha, there was someone who loved you as are. But you were jus too thickheaded and blind to see it. I dealt with all the shit you put me through and still came back. Did you notice that? Probably not. In case you don't get what I'm saying, the bottom line is that I love you. But you don't love me. How could you? I'm just weak human now aren't I? I can't defend myself. I can't even fight. So why do you put up with me… for the jewel shards. Just because I am the shard detector."

Does Kagome really mean what she is saying?

And what will Inuyasha do about this?

Will Kagome's fever ever go down?

Stay Tuned to Find Out...


	7. Chapter 7

Last time on **The Stronger Miko **

She was beyond the verge of tears as they came streaming down her face, however she attempts to gain control. "But you know what Inuyasha, there was someone who loved you as are. But you were jus too thickheaded and blind to see it. I dealt with all the shit you put me through and still came back. Did you notice that? Probably not. In case you don't get what I'm saying, the bottom line is that I love you. But you don't love me. How could you? I'm just weak human now aren't I? I can't defend myself. I can't even fight. So why do you put up with me… for the jewel shards. Just because I am the shard detector."

--

Inuyasha stood there shocked at Kagome's words and language. Carefully paying attention to her he notices that her eyes have a fever glaze in them.

"Kagome, please, don't think like that. Kagome, everything you just said I've realized a while ago. But please let me help you now."

Kagome looks at him, confusion in her fevered face. "No, no you don't. You- you're Naraku. You just want to trick me and hurt me. No I won't let you. Inuyasha will protect me."

Kagome stared at her in shock. 'It must be the fever. Its making her delirious. But how can I snap her out of it.' He thinks to himself. "Kagome, ask me one thing Naraku would never, ever know"

Kagome looks at him. "That is impossible." Inuyasha looks at her questioningly. "Naraku knows all. Nothing is hidden from him."

Inuyasha takes a step forward and Kagome stands up. Inuyasha notices that she is rocking back and forth slightly. 'She looks like she is on the verge of passing out. If she passes out then maybe I could take care of the fever.' Inuyasha takes another step forward and another. Suddenly in the middle of the third step Kagome's power fires up in the disturbing red color. Inuyasha takes his fourth step and Inuyasha finds himself against the furthest wall from her. Inuyasha, once again stunned by the quickness, begins to fight at the miko power bonds that hold his ankles, waist, wrists, and neck. He fights for about a minute and doesn't even loosen the bonds.

"Kagome, please, let me help you. I love you. I don't want to lose you to a delusion or a stupid fever."

"No, you can't love me. You love only Kikyo. There is no place for the two of us." As Kagome says this, her powers lessen as well as Inuyasha's bonds. Although the bonds have lessened, Inuyasha still can't break free of the bonds. He watches Kagome walk a little toward him then stop dead in her tracks near the coffee table. He tries to break free with all his might and power but can not get free of his bonds as he watches Kagome pitch forward, knocking her head on the coffee table. She lies on the ground; unconscious and a freely bleeding head injury.

Is Kagome going to be all right?

Does Inuyasha get free of his bonds to help his injured love?

What is the meaning of Kagome's Behavior; is it the Fever or something else?

Stay Tuned to Find Out...


End file.
